Fancy
by Yasu Uchiha
Summary: Inspired by the Reba McIntyre song. StyxxXOC. Styxx catches the attention of a young prostitute, bringing to light many of the things his brother had gone through. Characters Save Fancy belong to Sherrilyn Kenyon.
1. Ain't You Lonely?

"C'mon, hon, ain't you lonely?" one of the girls shouted after him as he walked down the street. He glanced back at her. Her deep auburn hair hung in waves around her shoulders, and she was in a red dress that clung to her every curve. Her blood-red lips twisted into a smile. She walked up to him, slowly, seductively. "I can see it in your eyes," she said, her green eyes glittering. "The eyes always give it away."

"You get used to it," Styxx responded.

Her eyes showed her disbelief. "Of course, love. What's that accent, anyway? Greek?"

Styxx nodded once. They passed another group of girls, dressed very differently for the fiery redhead next to him. "Hey, Fancy, takin' our business again, are you?" One of the girls shouted to her.

The girl tossed a smile at them. "I saw him first, Boo," she said to the girl who shouted to her.

The girl laughed. "Whore," she called teasingly.

The redhead popped her hip toward them. "Only the best money can buy," she responded.

Her friend laughed again. "Take it easy, Fancy."

"You too." She skipped a bit to catch up with Styxx.

"You're name's Fancy?" he asked.

She nodded. "What's yours, hun?"

"Styxx."

Her eyes grew. "Really? Is your house gonna be as Greek as your name?"

He turned to her. "What makes you think I'm taking you home?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. "You haven't turned me away yet," she responded.

His lips twisted into a smile. "So I haven't," he mused. "You're welcome to come, if you wish."

Fancy cocked her head. "If I wish? Hun, if wishes we horses, me an' my girls would be set for life." She shook her head, stopping. "I got a job to do, Styxx. I don't have a choice in the matter. A night not spent with a paying customer is a day without food."

Styxx paused to glance back at her. "What if I took care of you?" The words startled him as they came out of his mouth.

Fancy's brow furrowed. "At what cost?" she asked, suspicion bleeding into her voice.

_So this is what Acheron had to deal with,_ Styxx thought to himself, seeing Fancy's suspicion mirror his brother's desperation. "No cost. Just… company. Like you said, I'm lonely."

Fancy walked up to his side again, hesitant. "Can I trust you?"

"More so now than a few years ago. I was… blessed with understanding from a few gods." Styxx shudder at the memory of his cell in Tartarus.

"More like cursed," Fancy mused. Her shields were still up, though.

"Cursed?"

"Understanding isn't always a good thing." Fancy's voice was subdued, no longer flirty. "I understand the girls' desperation to find a good man and get off the streets. I understand the reason they can never do that. When you get into the prostitution business, there's no way you can get out. Not the way word spreads. There's no real escape from your past."

"My brother got out. He's settled down with a wife and a kid on the way."

Fancy raised an eyebrow. "Has he really escaped his past, though? I bet you anything, if you ask him, he still feels like lower than shit sometimes. Besides, I can bet you everything I own that it took him forever to finally settle down. How long it take?"

"Eleven and a half thousand years."

Fancy nodded. "See? Forever."

"I wasn't kidding."

"About how long it took for him to get out?" Fancy laughed. "Are you sure he's your brother?"

Styxx nodded. "My twin. He's older, though."

"He's immortal, I take it?"

Styxx narrowed his eyes. "You believe me?"

Fancy shrugged. "It's either immortality or insanity. And you're Greek. A lot of crazy things happened in Greece." She fell silent for a moment. "I've even read a bit about Atlantis. You wouldn't happen to be from that era, would you?"

Styxx nodded. "My uncle used to live in Atlantis. He was the one that whored off my brother."

"You didn't do anything about it?"

Styxx's jaw clenched, shame filling him. "I was a different man then."

Fancy nodded. They came to Styxx's estate on the edge of the city. Fancy whistled softly. "_You're_ the one who lives here?"

Styxx nodded.

"Day_am_." Her green eyes sparked with curiosity. "You wouldn't happen to have been royalty, would you?"

Styxx nodded again. "Prince of Didymos."

Fancy frowned, glancing back at him. "Didymos? You… you were at war with Atlantis. And both islands were sunk."

Styxx nodded again, leading her up to the front door.

"There were no records of how. D'you know how?"

"It's a long story. Two different Atlantean gods did it."

"I can see an Atlantean offing Atlantis… what would they want with Didymos?"

Styxx shook his head.

"C'mon, Styxx, enlighten me. Greek mythology was always my favorite subject. Hell, had I gone to college, I probably would have majored in it."

"You never went to college?"

"If I had gone to college, d'y'think I'd be in _this_ business?"

Styxx fell silent at that. He'd gone to Harvard just for the fun of it. He didn't want to think about the sassy girl next to him never having the choice. He opened the door for her, letting her go in before him.

She whistled softly. "Definitely fit for a prince."

Styxx laughed once. "You should see my brother's place. Fit for a god." Considering the whole pantheon had once lived there, it wasn't an understatement.

She turned back to him, smiling at him. She linked her arm in his. "Do I get the full tour?" she asked.

He smiled, leading her through the house. He tried to keep her from the solarium, but her curiosity and pleading made him give in. He let her in, but stayed back in the doorway.

Fancy walked the perimeter of the room, admiring the decorations. She turned to the center then, giving the statue her full attention. The woman's features were perfect and beautiful, and the child in her arms was as perfect as she was. "Who was she?" Fancy asked.

"My sister, Ryssa. She died at the hands of a jealous queen. The child was her son, also killed by the queen. His father's wrath was immeasurable."

"Who was his father?"

"Apollo."

Fancy's eyebrows rose. "The god of the sun, music, prophecy, medicine, poetry, and dance? What damage can _he_ do?"

"You forgot plagues," Styxx added in a low voice. "He cursed all of his people for killing his son and my sister. Because they killed her as beasts, he changed them to beasts. They have fangs and eyes of predators and are forced to live off the blood of each other. They are also banished from the sun and don't live past twenty-seven."

"Vampires, in other words."

Styxx nodded. "Are you sure you believe this?"

Fancy shrugged, turning away from Ryssa's statue. "Like I said, it's either insanity or the truth, and a lot of things make too much sense to be insanity." She smiled softly at him. "Besides, why would someone insane enough to believe they're twins to an eleven-and-a-half thousand year old and have a sister who was the lover to a god and lived during Atlantis' reign be kind enough to offer shelter to a whore?"

She had a point. "Let me show you your room." He led her to the Greek-styled bedroom he had. Coincidentally, it was just down the hall from his own.

She smiled blindingly at him before she went in and inspected it. "I take it this is similar to the rooms you had?"

He nodded. He turned to leave, but paused. "Have you eaten today?"

Fancy shook her head sheepishly.

He gestured to the closet. "My brother's made sure I have enough clothes for every taste. Considering every so often he and his wife come to visit, he's made sure I've got clothes for women, too. Take your pick, and I'll take you out to eat before I get to work."

"You work at night?"

Styxx grinned. "Unofficial vampire hunter. My brother's the head of them, and I wanted to see the point. It's a lot of fun, actually, and I need something to break the monotony of immortality."

She grinned at him wryly. "Never thought of Immortality being monotonous."

"You have no idea." He left to let her dress.


	2. Not Your Everyday Bourbon Street Hooker

Styxx paused outside her door. He listened to the song she was singing. It was country, so not familiar to him, but the way she was singing it intrigued him.

"…But the wheels of fate had started to turn, and for me there was no way out, and it wasn't very long 'til I knew exactly what my Mama'd been talkin' about.

"I knew what I had to do and I made myself this solemn vow; that I's gonna be a lady someday, though I didn't know when or how. But I couldn't see spending the rest of my life with my head hung down in shame; you know I might have been born just plain white trash, But Fancy was my name."

Styxx knocked gently on the door. "You about ready?"

Fancy opened the door, grinning. "Nice collection of clothes you got here," She said, leaning against the doorjamb, still softly humming the song.

Styxx couldn't help flicking his gaze over her. She was in dark rinse skinny jeans and a scoop neck black tank. She'd pulled a black leather duster over it and completed the look with knee-high black leather boots. "I don't think very many people could pull that look off like you do, though."

She'd pulled her long auburn hair back into a ponytail and one hand was tucked into her pocket. A thin gold chain held a gold heart-shape locket with a red gold rose on it was around her neck. A thin gold ring with another red gold rose was on her right ring finger. Styxx knew neither piece was his. She kissed his cheek, but her lipstick didn't leave a mark. "You certainly are a charmer, Styxx," she said. She linked her arm with his again. "So. Where're we going?"

"One of my favorite places. You'll see when we get there." Styxx led her out to his garage. "Take your pick, my lady," he said, gesturing to the collection of cars.

"You never cease to amaze me, Styxx. Unfortunately, it doesn't look like you've got my car. I love Lamborghinis and Ferraris as much as the next person, but I'm a pony girl, all the way."

"Oh? What year?"

"'92. Convertible. Dark blue, black interior. And it's gotta purr."

"And you're sure I don't have it? I happen to like the '92 Mustangs." He gestured to a dark blue car set apart from the others.

Fancy gaped at it. "No way." She dashed over to it, running her hands lovingly over the car. "Oh, Styxx, you're amazing!" she exclaimed, her eyes greedily drinking in the car.

Styxx took the keys off the wall and opened the garage door. "Let's go."

Fancy hopped into the passenger seat and buckled herself in. Styxx slid into the driver's seat and tore out of the driveway. Fancy whooped, excited. She laughed giddily, ecstatic. "Styxx, this is amazing," She gushed as he spun into a parking spot.

He grinned, opening the door for her and helping her out of the car. He led her to the front of the club. The bouncer greeted him. "Hey, Styxx. First time I've seen you come with a girl. You gonna want your table?"

Styxx nodded. "Make sure the guys know she's off-limits, though. I'm not having any guys taking hits on her, period."

The bouncer nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure the others still remember the last time you protected someone. They'll know." He spoke into his walkie and let Styxx and Fancy in.

Styxx led Fancy up the stairs to a closed off table. The music from below was muted but still loud enough to be heard clearly. There were already two beers open on the table. Styxx nodded to the waitress by the door before entering the room.

"You gonna have your usual, Styxx?" The waitress asked, still by the door.

"Yeah. I'll call you up if we need anything else."

The waitress nodded and left.

"You're treated like royalty here too. Is there anywhere where people _don't_ worship at your feet?"

"New Orleans." The answer was out of his mouth before he had a chance to think about it.

"Really?" Fancy sounded amused. "And why's that?"

"I made a menace of myself one Mardi Gras a number of years ago. That, and everyone worships at Ash's feet. Of course, if I dye my hair black and wear sunglasses, no one notices the difference."

"Ash is your brother?"

Styxx nodded. "I might have redeemed myself last fall, but I'm not willing to test the theory. Bad news travels faster than good."

Fancy nodded, falling silent as the waitress returned with food. Styxx nodded to her, ad she left again.

"Any reason _why_ they worship you?"

"I own half the city."

"You _are_ loaded." Her walls were up again. He could understand why; she was raised with nothing, while he always had everything. She could probably see him going bad, being spoiled as he was, but he had his brother's experiences still fresh in his mind and wasn't going to live off his money like he had before.

"Perhaps, but my brother's been a good influence on me. Like I said, I've changed."

Fancy nodded, glancing out over the club. She sipped her beer in silence. Suddenly, she asked, "You keep talking about having changed. What changed? You never said."

Styxx sighed, flinching at the memory. "I was sent to a small cell in Tartarus by the goddess Artemis when I helped Dionysus and the Celtic god Camulus try and release the Atlantean destroyer. To do so, they needed the blood of an Atlantean. That Atlantean…"

"But I thought you were born in Didymos?" Fancy said, her confusion showing.

"How'd you know it was Ash?"

Fancy shrugged. "Intuition. So how was he Atlantean if you were born in Didymos?"

Styxx shrugged. "He's a god. The only son of Apollymi."

"Don't tell me. Apollymi's the Atlantean Destroyer."

Styxx nodded. "Good intuition. Oddly enough, Artemis is in love with Acheron and banished me to Tartarus. Mnimi was there, and gave me Acheron's memories to live with. I was trapped there for three years."

"Mnimi? Odd. A god I haven't heard of."

"She's half Atlantean, which would be why. She's the goddess of latent memory."

"And Ash had a history bad enough for you to regret trying to kill him?"

Styxx's blue eyes became haunted. "Everything that I had been brought up to believe was a lie. _Everything_." He pinned her to her seat with his intense gaze. "The one person I trusted implicitly had lied to me my entire life. How would you feel?"

Fancy nodded, taking a deep draught of beer. "I guess I'd regret it, too. So… what was so bad about his life that made you believe you'd been wrong all these years?"

"He was forced into prostitution by my uncle, though he was supposed to be heir to the throne. The throne _I_ had been raised heir to." Styxx, looked down at his beer bottle as he turned it in his hands. "He was firstborn. I didn't find that out until…"

"Until Mnimi showed you."

Styxx nodded. "I was told Acheron had chosen that route. I was a spoiled prince. I didn't believe anything I didn't want to, and I didn't have to. My uncle spoiled me, so there was no way he could have done anything so horrible. He was my father's brother, so of course my father believed him, as well. Ryssa had discovered the truth, but none of us would believe her. I blamed him for my parents falling apart, because they were happy before him, so he must have been the only reason they weren't happy anymore. After Estes died, Ryssa wanted to bring him home. We found him…"

"Doing business, because he didn't know he didn't have to." Fancy downed the rest of her beer. She shrugged. "It happens."

"Father turned him out. Wearing nothing. I don't know what happened, but Father overheard a few senators talking about him, and he was arrested. Both Ryssa and Artemis interfered and tried to make his life better, and both seemed to make it worse. Father and I didn't help much." His clear blue eyes were troubled, and he couldn't meet her gaze.

She reached out and took his hand in hers. He glanced up at her, surprised. She smiled softly at him. "It was years ago, wasn't it?"

Styxx nodded. "Lifetimes," he whispered.

"And you know the truth now, right?"

He nodded again.

"And, even though it'll take your brother a long time to get over it – maybe another few lifetimes – he knows you've recognized your faults?"

He nodded again.

"Then you've done all you can do. Put it behind you and let him come to terms with it. You said you've redeemed yourself partially. How'd you do that?"

"I saved his live by taking a dagger that was meant for him."

"Damn. That sounds interesting." She scooted her chair closer to his, still holding his hand. "I wanna hear that story."

Styxx smiled shyly at her.

They spent hours at the club, swapping stories before leaving. Styxx noticed a hesitancy in her steps as they started towards the door. She caught the waitress' attention and shared a few words with her. She motioned for Styxx to continue. He slid into the shadows while her back was turned. The waitress returned with a bag. Styxx realized what she was doing; she was buying food for the other girls on the street. He came up behind her and folded her cash back into her hand, paying for it himself. Fancy glared at him. "This doesn't concern you."

"You need the money more than I do." She didn't notice the extra couple hundred he'd slipped into her cash roll. He nodded to the waitress and led Fancy out.

"You didn't have to do that," Fancy murmured.

"But I did anyway," he responded, pulling to a stop a block from the girls were. "Go on. I'll wait. They don't need to know who funded it, yeah?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah."

He watched her get out of the car and walk down to her friends. She passed the food around, laughing and chatting as the girls split the food between them. He noticed she'd slipped some money into their hands as well. He shook his head, not understanding her generosity at all. She needed the money as much as they did, but she was willing to split everything evenly to take care of the other girls on the streets as well.

She returned, smiling. "Don't think I didn't notice the money you slipped me. They need it as well."

"But you need it."

"We're not just girls on the street, Styxx," she explained calmly as he pulled away and returned to his estate. "We're a family. We look out for each other. Money and food are both hard to come by, and we split it all so we all have enough. Hell, most of us live together. I've got six other girls in my one-bedroom apartment, and we all split rent and food and water and any leftover money. We don't leave anyone out. If another girl comes along and needs a place to stay, we welcome her in, cuz that's more money to go around." She smiled sadly. "We take in under-aged girls and virgins, a lot. No one deserves to have their first time be selling her body."

Styxx flinched at another one of Acheron's memories. "No. No one should loose their virginity to prostitution."

"Which is why it's so hard to find someone benevolent enough for our virgins. We don't let any old person take them. We watch out for each other. We're not your everyday Bourbon Street hookers." She sighed. "All I want is for my girls to be able to hold their heads high. If I had money like yours, I'd give them all lodgings and money for school. Some of these girls didn't even get the chance to graduate high school. Boo and I are the ones who really watch out for the others. And Boo didn't even get to her junior year of high school. Got her GED and tried to get a job, but couldn't. She moved up here from New Orleans to try and start fresh, but ended up on the streets, about the same time I started. She took me in until we had too many, and I rented out the apartment next to hers so we could split the group."

Styxx took her hand in his. "You have a very giving heart, Fancy," he said.

She smiled, squeezing his hand gently. "Lotsa people have told my that would be my downfall."

Styxx shook his head. "No. That will take you places, Fancy. Trust me on that." _If only Acheron would speak to me…_


	3. Thank You, Brother

Styxx led Fancy back into the house. "I'll let you get some sleep, then."

"You aren't going to 'work' tonight?" she asked teasingly as they walked up to her room.

"Not tonight," he responded, his lips twisting into a smile. "I need to speak with someone."

Fancy nodded, resting against the doorjamb. "Thanks, Styxx. I don't know what I did, but you're a godsend." She turned to go into her room. Styxx started walking down the hall to his room, but paused when she called his name. He walked back to her door.

A mischievous smile spread across her lips seconds before she took his face in her hands and kissed him blind. "I mean it. You're amazing." She flashed an impish grin at him before closing the door.

Styxx walked back to his room in a daze. It took him a few minutes to clear his head. He shook his head firmly before calling Acheron.

Acheron appeared before him as a shade, his arms crossed over his chest. "I have things to do right now, Styxx," he growled in their native Greek. "What do you need?"

Styxx took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I need to know about a girl named Fancy. I need to know what her future is like."

Ash frowned, confused by his brother's actions. "Fancy?" He asked. He quickly listened to Styxx's thoughts and found out who the girl was. Her fate wasn't tied to Styxx's yet, so he could get a fairly clear reading. "She's going to want to return to her apartment tomorrow. In about a week's time, she's going to protect a young girl she'd taken in and be killed in the process. The other girls she lives with will call the police on them, and her friend… Boo?… will seek you out to see if you could help with funeral plans. They'll want to give her a proper send off because of all the things she's done for them."

"And if I refuse to let her go?"

"She'll take off with your Mustang, hold it for ransom, and if you pay, she's going to invest the money in a bank under Boo's name and still be killed. If you don't pay, she's going to sell it for as much as she can get it for, which will be barely enough to pay off their debts and food for a night. She'll still be killed."

Styxx paused in thought. "And if I let the girls come here? If I give them lodgings and money for school, and give them real jobs at my clubs?"

Acheron solidified, surprise in his silver eyes. "You would do that?"

"For Fancy, I would."

Ash nodded his head. "You have changed." He shrugged. "Then I can't tell you exactly what will happen, save for the fact the two of you will have very tightly woven fates, which probably means she'll become part of the family." He held out his hand, and a small bag coalesced in his open palm. He held it out for Styxx to take. "If you choose that route, then you had better call Soteria and I immediately so we can meet her."

Styxx opened the bag. He grinned at Acheron. "Thank you, brother." He closed the bag and tucked it into his nightstand.

Acheron manifested a few wads of cash as well. "And this goes to Fancy and her friends. They have quite a bit of debt that their time on the streets can't quite cover. Pay it off."

Styxx nodded, and Acheron disappeared. As Styxx started preparing for bed, He heard Acheron's voice in his head. "_If you're going to make that choice, I suggest you make it quick. You have seven days before Fancy's fated death. I can't help you with this, Styxx. You have to changer her fate on your own._"

Styxx frowned at the cryptic words. _How can I convince Fancy to move her friends here within a week?_


	4. Tofu Can Make You Gay

Fancy trekked downstairs, rubbing her eyes and tugging at the bottom of the oversized tee she had put on to sleep in. She walked to the kitchen from memory, her eyes still half closed. Her hair was still rumpled and all of her make-up had been washed off, making her look very young.

Styxx looked up at her, frozen by the sight she presented. Her long legs were perfectly tapered, and her young face was beautiful and inviting.

She plopped into a seat. "Tofu can make you gay."

Styxx was snapped out of his trance by this odd comment. "What?"

"Tofu can make you gay," she repeated. "It has traces of estrogen that can alter the male make-up."

Styxx nodded. "Interesting. What do you want for breakfast?"

She looked up at him, bleary-eyed. "It's noon."

"Then lunch?"

She laughed. "Whatever you've got to eat. I'm easy." Her green eyes glinted teasingly at the double entendre.

Styxx shook his head, sliding a plate of fresh fruit towards her. "Help yourself to whatever."

She popped half of a strawberry in her mouth before standing and searching his cupboards. She found Cap'n Crunch and poured a large bowlful. She ate it dry with the fresh fruit.

"Is that good?" Styxx asked.

Fancy nodded. She offered the bowl to him. He frowned at her, taking a handful and a piece of cantaloupe. She watched him eat it, and watched the myriad of expressions cross his face. She choked on her laughter. "Acquired taste," she choked out.

He nodded. "Odd."

She smiled at him. When she finished eating, she said, "I have to go back."

Styxx nodded. "I know."

Neither of them moved.

"I really should go."

"I know."

Still motionless.

"Why are we still sitting here?"

Styxx shrugged, still watching her.

She stood, walking around the table to him. She reached out and cupped his face, stroking his lips with her thumb. Hunger glittered in her eyes. He stood, standing barely an inch from her. Her hand didn't leave his cheek, still tracing his lips. He could see the awe and confusion in her eyes, and it didn't make sense to him.

She stretched up onto her toes and pressed her lips gently to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her just as gently. She broke away, her green eyes searching his blue ones. She shook her head, tuning away. "I don't understand," she murmured, running from the room.

Styxx fell back into the chair he'd recently vacated. He understood her confusion now; she'd never been with anyone who hadn't demanded she warm his bed. His emotions were raging, part of him wanting to go after her, the other wanting to let her come to him again. He cursed silently at himself.

Fancy pressed her back to the wall of the bedroom. She rubbed her hands hard over her face. She couldn't be attracted to him… her job doesn't allow it. She let out a long sigh, changing back into her dress and redoing her make-up. She looked exactly how she had when Styxx had found her when she went back downstairs.

Styxx looked up as Fancy walked back into the kitchen. Her eyes were empty. "I have to go, Styxx." Her walls were up.

Styxx stood. "Please, Fancy," he whispered. "Please stay."

He saw her eyes melt infinitesimally. "I have to go back during the day. Maybe tonight…" _Come find me,_ she thought.

He reached out to her, but she took a step back. He let his arm drop. "I'll take you back," he murmured, leading the way back to the garage. They slid silently into the Mustang and Styxx drove down to where she had her apartment.

"Thanks, Styxx," she murmured, subconsciously tucking her hair behind her ear. "You're a good guy."

Styxx smiled halfheartedly. "At least one of us thinks so," he said softly.

She returned the smile. "Nice meeting you." She turned to go.

"Fancy?"

She paused.

"Eight o'clock tonight. Look for this car. Don't leave. I promise I'll be back."

She turned and smiled blindingly at him. "Thanks, Styxx," she whispered, returning to the car. She bent over the door and kissed his cheek. "I'll be waiting." She skipped to the apartment front and looked back. She blew him a kiss before disappearing.

Styxx drove back, smiling to himself. Fancy was a good influence, after all. Who would have guessed?


	5. Oddest of Places

They spent the next week together, Styxx constantly debating with himself about what to do. As his deadline drew closer, he became tenser and tenser. He tried to bring up the subject of her staying, but she wouldn't hear it. Finally, it came right down to the wire, and Fancy still demanded he return her. Unable to say no to her, he returned her to her apartment one last time and reluctantly left.

When he returned home, he found Acheron waiting in his study. "So you left her."

Styxx sighed and fell into his chair. He dropped his face into his hands and nodded.

"She's going to die then."

He sighed angrily. "Don't remind me. I tried, I really did… that girl is stubborn."

Acheron nodded. "I can't tell you when, you know that."

Styxx nodded.

"Don't go to her. It'll interfere and cause more pain than you could expect."

Styxx looked up at his brother, anguish in his eyes. "Keep her safe for me, then," he whispered. "I'm nothing without her."

Acheron nodded once and flashed away.

XxXxX

Fancy sighed, resting her chin in her hands. She glanced up the street for Styxx, who had yet to show. Instead of her usual dress, she wore white converse and tank top with black rinse jeans and a black leather duster. She saw him come up the street, finally, and a grin split her face. Instead of picking her up in his Mustang, though, he was walking, and his hair was dyed black. She stood, walking to him.

"Hey, Styxx!" Boo called. "Take care, Fancy."

Fancy smiled and waved at Boo, sidling up to him. "Hey, lover, what took you?" she asked, draping her arm around his waist. She tensed, realizing this wasn't Styxx.

"Keep walking," Acheron said under his breath.

"You two do look a lot alike," Fancy murmured, keeping her arm around his waist. "I'm supposed to see him tonight, so if you don't mind-"

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't see him. Not tonight." They were far enough away now that she could release him.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "He's told me. Everything. I don't care; it's past. He's changed. You can't-"

"So he's told you I'm a god of fate."

Comprehension dawned in her eyes. "Oh."

Acheron instantly felt guilty for what he was doing.

Fancy bounced up to him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, love. Y'know, even now, he beats himself up over it." She glanced away, pain in her eyes. "The nights I've spent with him… he doesn't sleep." Her expression became troubled. "He's told me he's slept better with me there… are you sure I shouldn't…?"

Acheron nodded, but his resolve was crumbling.

Fancy smiled apparently set at ease. "We're not so different, you an' me. If you think about it." She returned to her girls.

Acheron hesitated, then sighed and flipped open his phone. "Go to your woman," he said to his brother.

Styxx closed his phone and started running. He reached there just in time to see Fancy put herself between an young girl and an older – and very drunk – man, fire in her clear green eyes. He saw the flash of metal and threw himself in front of her. The blade of a knife was embedded in his stomach, and screams echoed across the small space. He heard feet running: more than just one person had left.

Fancy bit off the cream when she realized ti was coming from her. She gently eased Styxx to the ground, sobbing. "Acheron!" She cried out. "_Acheron!!_"

Acheron flashed before her. She narrowed her eyes at him, blinded by her tears. "You meant for me to die," she accused, her voice thick.

Acheron nodded once.

"Instead, it's going to be Styxx."

Acheron glanced down at his brother, who was panting, his head in her lap.

Fancy let out a sob. She grabbed the knife. "I'm not living without him, Acheron," she whispered.

"Don't," Styxx breathed, his voice pained. "I'm not worth it."

She looked down at him, gently stroking his face with the backs of her fingers. "I can't, Styxx," she whispered back. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. This past week…" her voice was cut off by a sob.

Acheron ran his hand over his face, then knelt next to his brother, placing his hand over the would. Styxx clenched his jaw, knowing what was coming. As the fiery pain spread through his wound, a soothing touch stroked his cheek, ran through his hair. He opened his eyes and looked up at Fancy, meeting her gaze. The pain abated in his stomach, but he didn't look away from Fancy.

Acheron stood. Fancy looked up at him, still running her fingers through Styxx's hair. Instead of condemning, her gaze was understanding. "It's a burden, fate," she murmured.

Acheron nodded.

She looked back down at Styxx, love and pain mingled in her eyes. "What will be the payback, diverging fate like this?" she asked, stroking Styxx's cheek.

Styxx caught her hand and pressed her knuckles to his lips. "My doors are always open, Fancy," he whispered. "To you and any of your friends that need shelter."

A tear slid down Fancy's cheek. She smiled softly at him. "Acheron, can you get him home? He needs to sleep."

"I can't sleep if you're not there."

"I'll go as soon as I'm sure my girls are safe. I promise."

Styxx nodded. "I'll be waiting."

She dropped a kiss on his forehead, then helped him to his feet. She glanced at Acheron, her eyes pleading. He nodded, taking Styxx and flashing them to Styxx's study.

Styxx sat in one chair, Acheron in another. "What's her last name?" Acheron asked softly.

"Cooper," Styxx responded, his voice as soft.

"She means a lot to you."

"I've only known her a week." He didn't deny it, though.

"Doesn't matter. I knew Soteria for only two weeks before Apollymi bound her to me."

"How romantic," Styxx said dryly.

Acheron grinned. "The heart isn't ruled by time. Sometimes one only needs to see their soulmate and know that person is the one." He stood, clapping his brother on the shoulder. "Keep your heart open. you'll find love in the oddest of places." he flashed away.


	6. I Am Resting

Fancy stroked the girl's hair back. "You'll be okay now, won't you, Lynn?"

She nodded, exhaling slowly. "You're friend's the one I'm worried about. You were pretty terrified when he-" she stopped, unable to say it.

Fancy smiled softly, still stroking her hair. "He'll be alright. I made sure of that. His brother's a wiz when it comes to real bad wounds. Apparently, it's not the first time."

Lynn's eyes widened. "Oh, wow. Are you sure Styxx is human?"

Fancy laughed, kissing Lynn on the forehead. "One hundred percent sure. It's his brother that isn't."

Lynn returned the grin. "Sure. That explains a lot."

Fancy stood. "I have to go. Rest, okay? You got a bad shock today, but we'll find a way to keep him away from us." She caught Boo's eyes and nodded to make sure Lynn would rest while she was gone.

"You ought to take your own advice, Fancy," Boo said.

"I am. As soon as I get to Styxx's place. Promise." She blew a kiss to Boo.

Boo shook her head but let Fancy leave anyway.

Fancy took off down the street, trying to look casual as she passed the other girls still working. "Hey, Fan, you off again?" on of the girls called to her.

"Yeah. I'll bring back food again, though. I gotta go check up on Styxx."

"You haven't worked for the past week," the girl pressed on.

Fancy paused and arched her brow. "Do you have a problem with my work ethics?" She asked, her voice cool.

"Maybe."

"I earn more then my keep. I cover all excess expenses with the money I get, and I'm not allowed to spend a bit of down time? Alright then, perhaps you'd like to fend for yourself, find your own place, your own food, your own protection. You know, if Boo and I don't do enough for you."

The girl sputtered. "I didn't mean-"

"Because hun, life ain't cheap, even here in the land of the free. If you question me, you get a warning. You question Boo, she'll drop you on your ass so fast you won't have time to realize what hit ya." Fancy turned and continued walking.

She reached Styxx's house quickly enough. The gates swung open at her approach, and the door was unlocked. She quickly ran up to Styxx's room, smiling and leaning against the doorway when she saw Styxx sleeping.

Styxx turned to see Fancy leaning in the doorway. He reached out a hand. "Come join me," he whispered.

Fancy kicked off her shoes and draped her duster over a chair before curling up next to him. "You feeling alright?" she murmured.

"Alright enough, considering I was stabbed in the stomach."

Fancy winced, running her hand gently over his stomach where he had been stabbed. "Didn't Acheron take care of it?"

"Yeah. It's fine."

Fancy smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "You should rest."

"I am resting." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him.

Fancy giggled softly and rested her head on his shoulder. "Go to sleep. You haven't slept in forever." She gently stroked his cheek.

He smiled softly at her, then closed his eyes.

Fancy stayed nestled against him as his breathing slowly evened out. Her expression became sad as she remembered what happened. If it wasn't for her… sighing, she gently disentangled herself from his arms and left the bed. She drew her duster around herself again, retying her converse. She slipped out of the room silently, returning to the Greek design room that she had been set up in since she's first come.

Styxx awoke soon after Fancy left the room. After a few moments, he left his room and went back to his study. He tied back his hair, pouring over his books.

Fancy heard movement and padded down to his study, where she knew he would be. She sighed. "You're supposed to be sleeping."

Styxx didn't look up. "I can't sleep."

Fancy sighed, curling up in a nearby chair. "It's late, Styxx," she pleaded. "Go to sleep."

"Not tired." He still didn't look at her.

Fancy stood and walked to his chair. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "Bull, Styxx. You're exhausted. You've barely slept all week, and God only knows how much you've slept before. Your eyes are bloodshot. Go to sleep."

Styxx stood, barely a hand's breadth from her. "Only if you come too."

Fancy looked away. "I ought to go back," she murmured.

Styxx caught her wrist. "No," he said softly. "Please, Fancy. Stay with me."

Fancy looked up at him. "It's my fault you were stabbed, Styxx. If Acheron hadn't come…"

"I wouldn't have died. Acheron tried killing me once. It didn't work."

Fancy's eyes widened in surprise. "Hell of a curse you've got there," she muttered. He expression softened. "Fine. I'll stay." She wrapped her arm around his waist and led him back to his bedroom.


	7. Fall Into Me

Styxx started from his sleep. It was another one of Acheron's nightmares. The movement immediately woke Fancy next to him, who reached out to him and pulled him into her arms. She pressed her lips to his forehead, stroking his hair.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sing to me," he whispered hoarsely. "Please. Your voice soothes me."

Fancy smiled softly, her fingertips gently trailing over his back. She started singing softly. "When the weight of the world bears down so strong, you leave footprints on the street, and there's too many miles to face, without a few more hours sleep. The storm clouds overhead won't shed, any rain to quench your thirst, I wanna be the one you reach for first…"

She continued the song all the way through to the final verse. " Fall into me, My arms are stretched wide open, You don't have to say a word, Because I already see, That it's hard and you're scared, And you're tired and I know it hurts. Yes, it's hard and you're scared, and you're tired and it hurts, and I wanna be the one you reach for first."

Styxx had drifted back to sleep in her arms. She smiled sadly, still stroking his hair. She sighed shakily, tears filling her eyes at the pain he was in. "If there was anything I could do, anything at all…" she whispered.

Styxx opened his eyes halfway. "You already are, Fancy," he murmured.

She pressed her lips to his forehead, hiding her tears. He drifted off, his arms subconsciously tightening around her waist. She fell into an uneasy asleep, one tear escaping the cage of her lashes and sliding down her cheek.

Styxx woke after a long, relaxing sleep, one that he'd needed and hadn't had in a long time. Fancy was still asleep, and he smiled softly at the sight she posed. He gently disentangled himself from her arms and silently slipped out of the room, to his study. He paused and glanced back at her, his eyes catching the time. They had slept through the morning. It was already afternoon. Laughing softly, he continued on his way.

Fancy awoke shortly after Styxx left. She listened carefully to the sound echoing through the house before pulling out her cell phone and dialing a number she never thought she would. After one ring, the line was answered.

"Acheron? I need your help. Meet me tonight at seven?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Fancy."

Fancy turned. She immediately noticed the musical lilt that set Acheron's accent from Styxx's. She smiled, linking her arm through his. "Thanks for coming. Did you bring it?"

He flashed her his laptop. "Everyhting we need."

Her smile grew. "Lifesaver, I love you," she giggled.

XxXxXx

Styxx pulled up short at the sight of Fancy and Acheron sitting together, pouring over a laptop in front of them. Fancy was saying something, concentrating hard, and Acheron was nodding in approval. Acheron glanced up, smirking, and closed the laptop. Fancy looked up, her confused expression dissolving into a smile. Se kissed Acheron on the cheek and stood. She skipped up to Styxx, linking her arm with his. "Hey, lover," she said.

"What was that about?" he asked, watching his brother warily.

Her grin grew as she waved to Acheron. "Same time next week?"

He nodded and stood as well, tucking the laptop under his arm. "Remember what I told you. You did well."

She nodded and beamed.

Acheron nodded to Styxx and left.

"Again; what was that about?" Styxx said.

Fancy giggled and pulled Styxx out the door. Acheron was already nowhere to be seen. "Can't really tell you. It was all Greek to me."

XxXxXx

Acheron and Fancy continued meeting for about a month. Neither told Styxx what they were up to. Styxx constantly wondered, but it seemed both took amusement at watching him struggle.

Fancy came down, her long red hair braided down her spine. She sat at the table, Styxx sliding her usual breakfast foods her way.

"_Efharisto_. The vampire myth actually started in Athens, not with Bram Stoker."

"I knew that. Acheron- wait." Styxx narrowed his eyes. "Since when did you speak Greek?"

Fancy flashed a grin at him, taking a bite out of a strawberry. "Since Acheron's been teaching me this past month."

Styxx grinned widely, standing and sweeping Fancy off her feet. He laughed happily and spun her around. "Whose idea?"

Fancy was smiling grandly. "Mine. But it's all thanks to Ash that it fell through. I had some convincing to do, but he agreed. He said he'd give me the ability to speak it fluently, but I said I wanted to wait on that, until I could speak it fairly well. Last time we met, he gave me the ability. I can now speak your language as well as you speak mine."

Styxx held her close. "Oh, Fancy, you're amazing. Thank you."

Fancy blushed. She bit her lip, glancing away, her smile fading. "Ryssa's son… his name was Apollodorous, right?"

Styxx nodded slowly.

Acheron told me about some of that stuff too, I think to get me to hate you. But… I understand. Trust me, I do. It's…"

"Complicated," Styxx finished. He held Fancy close and tight. "It's complicated."


	8. Author's Note

Chapter eight will not be posted here. Chapter eight is being posted separately because it's rating is Mature. Summary will follow, but you can just as easily read the chapter if you wish.

_In chapter eight, Fancy is waiting for Styxx when a group of men took advantage of Fancy. Styxx arrives, uses his influence to have the men arrested immediately. He takes Fancy back to his house, where Acheron advises her to stay with Styxx, away from people, and to alert Boo to her predicament. As she falls asleep, Styxx calls the resident Dark-Hunter, Dimitri Romanov._

Enjoy.


	9. Anything You Want

_"Styxx. It's been a while," said Dimitri Romanov._

"I need your help," Styxx said in a low voice.

"Prince of Didymos, asking for help? Never thought I'd see the day."

"Neither did I, believe me. Anyway. I have a woman here-"

Dimitri laughed. "A woman? Perhaps you are more like your brother than you think."

"Perhaps. I'm taking care of her for a while. Neither of us can leave."

"Oh?"

"Romanov, don't read into this," Styxx growled. "It's not what you think."

"And what do I think?" the Russian prince said, his voice light.

"Definitely not that she was raped," Styxx said.

"And the men?" Dimitri's voice was now cold and angry.

"Arrested, but not until after I'd beat them around a bit."

"Good man. And the lady?"

Styxx smiled fleetingly. "Sleeping."

"What do you need?"

Styxx grinned. He could always count on Dimitri. "Food. And check in on my clubs every now and again, if you could. The Daimons are all yours."

"Styxx, they've been all mine for the past month and a half."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Thanks, by the way."

"I'm not doing this for you, Greek. I'm doing this for the lady."

"You haven't even seen her."

"If she caught your eye, she's gotta be a looker."

Styxx shook his head. "Until next time, Dimitri."

"No problem, Styxx." The line went dead.

Styxx pocketed his phone and settled down. Just as he curled around Fancy, though, she sat bolt upright, screaming. "Shh, shh, Fancy, I'm right here."

Fancy glanced at him, he eyes wild. She bit off her scream, breaking down. "Oh, gods," she sobbed, falling into him. He pulled her close, letting her cry against him. She was still trembling, trying to stop but unable to. He held her tightly, soothing her as much as he could.

"I can't escape them," she whispered. "Gods, Styxx, I'm terrified."

"We'll stay here. Just the two of us. Sometimes Acheron, sometimes Soteria. We'll be safe, Fancy, I promise. Dimitri will make sure we get food coming." At the confused look from Fancy, he elaborated. "Dimitri Romanov. He's the Dark-Hunter on patrol here."

Fancy inhaled slowly. "Romanov… Russian Revolution, Romanov?"

Styxx nodded.

"I remember learning about him. Can I… meet him?"

"Certainly. He wants to see you too."

Fancy nodded, focusing on the prospect. "Keep talking," she whispered.

"Every night, we'll dine like royalty."

Fancy smiled.

"I can have clothes from wherever you wish of whatever type shipped here for you to try on, to wear, whenever you'd like. Anything you want, Fancy."

Fancy grinned. "Perhaps I can put on a little show for you, lover."

Styxx laughed softly. "Perhaps." He stroked her hair. "We'll escape to our own little realm. Just us. No one can interrupt us. We will be safe and secure."

Fancy smiled softly, her eyes sliding closed. "I'd like that," she whispered. She let out a soft sigh and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
